Tocar fondo
by KarO Omikami
Summary: Uno no sabe cuán cruel es la vida hasta que se está muriendo de sufrimiento. Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. La realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó. Si tu coraza está hecha de buen acero, entonces sobrevivirás. Si, por el contrario, es pura escoria, se resquebrajará con el primer golpe. One-shot. AU. Una historia sacada de una fría realidad.


**Esta es una corta historia que surgió de un trabajo escolar. Tuve que cambiar los personajes y agregar otros, pero me ha gustado como quedo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**"Tocar fondo"**

_**Uno no sabe cuán cruel es la vida hasta que se está muriendo de sufrimiento. Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. La realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó. Si tu coraza está hecha de buen acero, entonces sobrevivirás. Si, por el contrario, es pura escoria, se resquebrajará con el primer golpe.**_

Hay una etapa de tu vida en la que crees tenerlo todo. Piensas que nada malo puede pasarte. Que eres invencible. Que con un dedo puedes tapar el sol. Que con solo pedir algo lo obtendrás. Tu egocentrismo te ciega. Tu arrogancia se duplica. Pierdes tu esencia. Todo tú se pierde detrás de esa máscara de soberbia que inunda tu ser. Piensas que tu vida es simplemente perfecta. El trabajo perfecto, la pareja perfecta y los amigos perfectos. Vez a las demás personas inferiores, poca cosa en comparación a ti. No te importa rechazarlos sin consideración alguna. Habían personas que te decían: "Si no dejas de ser arrogante te quedaras solo". Tú solo sonreías y contestabas: "No es arrogancia si puedes sostenerlo". Las personas que te rodeaban solo lo hacían por interés. No te dabas cuenta, puesto que tu también hacías lo mismo, usabas a las personas para impulsarte a ti mismo. Cuando tu familia te aconsejaba ser más humilde simplemente te burlabas, pues tu mente te dictaba que no dejaras tu arrogancia, ni tu orgullo. La persona que más te aconsejaba y trataba de persuadirte era tu madre. Nunca la escuchaste, la tomabas a loca. Sin embargo de tanto decirte lo mismo ella se cansó y dejó de insistir. Tú te alegraste al darte cuenta de eso.

Fueron más de cuatro años de vida perfecta, te casaste y subiste de puesto en la empresa donde trabajabas. Eras feliz junto a tu nueva esposa Ino y amigos. O al menos eso pensabas. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar después de la muerte de tus padres en aquel accidente de auto. Tú te hiciste cargo de funeral, puesto que era tu deber como hijo mayor. Tu única hermana, Sakemy, lloró sin consuelo alguno. No te preocupaste en tratar de apoyarla, decías que era el ciclo de la vida y que era imposible evitar que murieran. No derramaste ni una lágrima cuando los enterraron en el panteón. Tu orgullo y soberbia no te dejó. No querías parecer débil frente a las demás. Creíste que dejándole la casa a tu hermana la ayudarías, pero no comprendías que lo único que necesitaba era apoyo de ti, su único hermano. Desde ese día no volviste a poner un pie en esa casa, te recordaba a tus padres y eso te ponía triste aunque lo negaras. A los pocos meses murió tu hermana. Como era de esperarse de ti, te encargaste de todo. No lloraste. Seguías pensando que era signo de debilidad.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal en el trabajo. La empresa en la que eras vicepresidente se desvaneció en menos de un mes. Los problemas no se hicieron esperar. Al quedarte sin empleo fue un golpe duro para tu orgullo. Te negabas a ir de empresa en empresa a pedir trabajo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eras Uchiha Sasuke! ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke! Eso era humillante o eso te decía tu ego. La economía a la que estabas acostumbrado dio un giro inesperado. Pensaste que tu esposa, Ino, te apoyaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, las peleas y discusiones cada vez eran más frecuentes. Hasta que llegó un día en el que saliste de tu casa y cuando regresaste, ella ya no estaba y se había llevado todo. Desde lo que le pertenecía hasta lo que tú habías comprado. El divorcio fue un hecho que ya esperabas. Ella te dejó en la calle. Te quitó la gran casa que habías comprado al igual que el auto del año que conducías. Quizá lo más duro de esa separación fue cuando ambos salieron del tribunal y ella te dijo: "No sabes como esperaba ver tu caída. El ver pisoteado tu orgullo era el sueño de mi vida. Nunca sentía nada por ti, solo estaba contigo por la posición economía que me podías brindar, ahora que estas en la calle no me sirves." La viste irse feliz. Apretaste los puños tratando de controlarte. Tú la amabas y ella solo te había utilizado. Trataste de buscar apoyo en tus amigos pero ellos te dieron la espalda, cada uno con una excusa más pobre que la otra, aunque otros se quitaron esa mascara de hipocresía y te expresaron por primera vez sus sentimientos hacia ti. Te gritaron que te odiaban, que ojala que terminaras peor que un perro callejero. Tú no dijiste nada y te alejaste. Aun así tratabas de parecer duro. No dejarte vencer por las adversidades. Regresaste a la casa de tus padres. La sentías vacía, sola, desierta. Te encerraste en una depresión solitaria por un día entero. No hay nada más triste en la vida que creer que no estás solo y darte cuenta de que es así.

Cuanto sentiste que ya no podías más, el suicidio cruzó por tu mente. La vida cuando más vacía está, es cuando más nos pesa. Sonreíste tristemente, sería una salida fácil a tus problemas. ¿Quién lloraría tu muerte? La respuesta a esa pregunta te desmoronó. Tu muerte no le importaría a nadie. La tristeza es como un pozo en el que te vas hundiendo cada vez más y más, hasta que llegas a desear la muerte. Te tomó varios segundos reaccionar y darte cuenta en la tontería que habías pensando. Sin poder analizarlo claramente acudiste a tu familia, fuiste al panteón a ver las tumbas de tus padres y de tu hermana. Estuviste horas frente a las lápidas y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, lloraste. No fueron gritos, ni chillidos. Fueron lágrimas que cayeron en silencio. Hiciste a un lado tu maldito orgullo y les pediste perdón por ser tan egoísta, arrogante, estúpido y sobre todo orgulloso. Ahí comprendiste que el orgullo te puede hacer fuerte, pero nunca feliz. ¿De qué te había servido tu arrogancia y orgullo, si al fin de cuentas eso fue tu perdición? Desdichado, solo e infeliz. Te maldijiste una y otra vez por haber caído en sus garras. En ocasiones hay que tocar fondo para darte cuenta de tus errores. Ahí junto a la tumba de las personas que tanto amaste y nunca se los dijiste cuando vivieron, prometiste resurgir de tus cenizas. Deshacerte del polvo y levantarte con la cabeza en alto, no por orgullo, sino como en honor a tu familia. Recordaste la frase de tu madre: "Al final todo se arregla, si no se arregla no es el final". Con un nuevo espíritu saliste de ese lugar. No querías que todo terminara así, ese no era tu final y querías demostrarlo.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que tocaste fondo. Te costó esfuerzo, dedicación y sobre todo coraje el levantarte y dejar atrás tu orgullo. Los primeros meses fueron un infierno para ti, tu jefe te hacia menos, querías romperle la cara a golpes pero te controlabas y bajabas la cabeza, ahí recordaste a cada una de las personas a las que humillaste. Llegabas a casa y descargabas tu ira y frustración golpeando la pared, sentías que si seguías así no llegarías a ningún lado, si seguías dejando que te pisotearan terminarías con los puños destrozados, hasta que un día ella apareció. Su cabello rosa corto, su piel blanquecina y sus grandes ojos jades. No le tomaste mucha importancia apesar de ser hermosa, cuando te preguntó donde se encontraba tu jefe, simplemente respondiste cortante y seco. Ella te miro serena y se fue siguiendo tus indicaciones. Al poco tiempo llegó una secretaria y te dijo que tu jefe quería hablar contigo seriamente. Cuando fuiste a su oficina te sorprendió ver a esa misma chica sentada frente a él, pero algo en su cara te extrañó, trataste de pensar en el por qué pero no pudiste, tu jefe comenzó a gritarte. Primero fueron reclamos, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono hasta que los insultos llegaron. Estabas acostumbrado a sus ataques de ira. No protestaste en ningún momento. Hasta que ella intervino.

- Nunca bajes la cabeza. Solo demuestras tu débil orgullo.- A pesar de que había hablado con voz moderada podías sentir su orden directa hacia ti, pues te miraba fijamente. Algo dentro de ti se removió. La chica dejó de mirarte a ti, para volver su vista hacia tu jefe.- Habla con propiedad y sabiduría y no con hipocresía y soberbia.

Pensaste que él iba a gritarle a la chica pero solo enmudeció y salió de la oficina. Te sorprendiste ante la reacción tan impropia de él. Desorientado volteaste a ver a la mujer que había ocasionado eso, algo dentro de ti se removió. No sabías que era exactamente, si admiración, agradecimiento o simplemente te deslumbró su brillante sonrisa. No tardó en surgir el rumor de que la heredera de la gran empresa, Haruno Sakura, regresaba para quitar a tu jefe del puesto de presidente y tomarlo ella. Pasaron las semanas y cada vez más te dabas cuenta que ella era una especie de Doppelgänger en versión femenina tuya -solo en el carácter . Sin querer comenzaste a pensar cada que podías en ella. Al principio te interesaba saber si ella terminaría igual que tu; perdiendo todo por el orgullo y la arrogancia. Conforme pasó el tiempo los rumores del carácter fuerte de la mujer no se hicieron esperar. Unos decían que era debido a que se creía una diosa encarnada, otros comentaban que la belleza que poseía era opacada por su actitud déspota, y otros terminaban diciendo que era una bruja en el cuerpo de un ángel.

Nadie en todo la empresa le tenía una pizca de afecto, todos hablan pestes de ella. Una duda surcó tu mente: ¿Llegaron acaso a hablar lo mismo de ti? Casi te golpeaste mentalmente al darte cuenta que tú fuiste mil veces peor que ella, así que la respuesta fue más que clara. Tres meses tuvieron que pasar para que tomaras el valor de enfrentarla directamente.

-Si no dejas de ser tan arrogante te quedaras sola.- Te sentiste hipócrita al decirle lo mismo que te dijeron en tu momento. Ella te sonrió y contestó.

-En este mundo tarde o temprano tienes que elegir entre la arrogancia honesta y la humildad hipócrita. Elegí lo primero y no he visto razón para cambiar. Yo soy lo que soy en base a lo que soy, no en base a lo que otros quieren que yo sea.-

-Lo que esperaba ver hoy no era humildad, de eso estaba seguro. En esta vida hay personas que solo esperan ver el momento justo de tu caída.

-¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

-Si lo fuera, ¿crees que estaría aquí?- preguntaste. Ella no respondió y tú continuaste. – Yo cambio, la gente cambia, el mundo cambia, todo cambia y tú, ¿vas a quedarte ahí mirando?

- La opinión de los demás sobre ti no tiene que volverse tu realidad. A veces ir por el peor camino, es la mejor opción.

-En ocasiones los caminos que creemos correctos son todo lo contrario, solo traen sufrimiento y las mentes frágiles se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momento duros, momentos en los que estas en apuros.

-Si tu coraza está hecha de buen acero, entonces sobrevivirás. Si, por el contrario, es pura escoria, se resquebrajará con el primer golpe. El dolor es lo único que nos hace saber que aun estamos vivos. El sufrir ayuda a formar el carácter.

Sabias muy bien que nada de lo que dijeras la haría cambiar de opinión y sonreíste, ¿Acaso eras igual de terco en aquel entonces? Caminaste hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir hablaste.

- El carácter se forja con el tiempo, con cada caída y sufrimiento que nos da la vida. No porque cambies cambiarás el todo. No dejes que el futuro intervenga en tu pasado.

-Ser bueno hoy en día es ser tomado por bobo, ser justo... por imbécil, tener moral y honor... es ser retrógrada... y tener compasión es tan solo de débiles. Pero entonces que le voy a hacer si resulta que soy: bobo, imbécil, retrograda y débil... es que casi lo prefiero, lo contrario sería haber caído en un individualismo estúpido que no lleva a más que la soledad.

Lo que había dicho era una gran verdad, dudaste en saber si la respuesta que le darías seria la correcta, pero igual lo dijiste.

-Puede que tú no cambies al mundo, pero si tú cambias, puedes cambiar tu mundo y eso ya es ganancia.- Y con eso ultimo saliste de la oficina.

Sabias muy bien que no podías regresar el tiempo y cambiar tu pasado, pero al menos podías hacer algo y cambiar el futuro de alguien.

* * *

No es una gran historia, pero me ha mi me gusto mucho.

Dejen sus comentarios al respecto

Sayonara


End file.
